Do Nosso Jeito
by Marck Evans
Summary: Harry e Severus tem de achar um jeito de lidar com sua dor. Mesmo qe para os outros pareça loucura. - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi e Lilibeth, super betas e pessoas maravilhosas, eu só posso agradecer à vocês duas do fundo do meu negro coração.

Desafio respondido: Faça uma moderadora feliz. - Alis

102 -Por toda sua vida, você foi o que todos a sua volta esperaram que você fosse. Um dia você pára e olha pra trás, e percebe que quis nada daquilo. – Proposto pela Srta. Mizuki

122 - Baseada na letra Null and Void, do t.A.T.u. – Proposto pela Alis

Ambos com modificações bem específicas.

**Do nosso jeito**

Harry jogou o jornal para longe. Queria que o deixassem em paz. A merda da guerra contra Voldemort já acabara há mais de cinco anos e os jornais ainda especulavam cada ato de Harry. Estava absolutamente farto disso tudo.

Será que nada bastaria? Eles queriam um herói para lutar contra Voldemort, e Harry foi esse herói. Eles precisaram de alguém para caçar Comensais foragidos, e Harry os caçou. Precisavam de mais aurores. Harry se tornou um deles. Ginny acreditava que eles eram o par perfeito, e Harry namorou com ela por três longos anos. E foi a festas e sorriu para fotógrafos. Por ela. E quando ela foi chamada para um time na Austrália e decidiu terminar, disse que esperava que Harry fosse compreensivo. Ele foi.

Ron e Mione esperavam que ele ficasse em casa deprimido por um tempo. E Harry ficou. E ocultou o alívio. E quando voltou a sair – seus amigos insistiam nisso -, sufocou mais uma vez sua sexualidade e se envolveu com garotas.

Agora Mione queria que ele buscasse um relacionamento sério com uma delas. Molly suspirava para que ele esperasse Ginny voltar. Ron dizia que ele devia aproveitar a vida e galinhar o máximo que pudesse. E os jornais especulavam se ele ia apoiar ou não o perdão de alguns Comensais. E as revistas de fofoca estampavam as fotos dele com diferentes bruxas e faziam pesquisas entre seus leitores para saber quem devia ser a senhora Potter.

Estava tão cansado disso tudo. Cobrava-se por ter deixado as coisas chegarem nesse ponto. Sentia-se culpado por querer ver todas aquelas pessoas, seus amigos inclusive, pelas costas.

Diziam que ele tinha uma vida invejável. Famoso, rico, assediado pelas mulheres mais interessantes, uma carreira meteórica. Ninguém via os sorrisos falsos, as cobranças absurdas, o desejo sufocado e o vazio em que Harry estava.

Onde as pessoas viam uma vida invejável, Harry via uma vida patética. Uma vida que perdera o sentido. Vazia e solitária. Aos vinte e quatro anos, ele achava que já vivera demais e que estava se tornando rapidamente incapaz de sentir alguma coisa.

Estava na hora de mudar toda essa merda. E Harry tinha uma boa idéia por onde começar.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Severus olhou para Potter novamente em frente ao túmulo de Albus.

Já era a quinta vez só nesse mês. Mas o hábito era muito mais antigo.

Potter vinha sempre ao amanhecer. Depois de ter sido acordada umas dez vezes, Minerva autorizara sua entrada sem necessidade de ser consultada. Mas Severus pedira que os elfos o avisassem sempre que ele aparecesse.

Parado ali, vendo Potter imóvel em frente à sepultura de Albus, Severus se perguntava se o resto do mundo era realmente cego e não via o garoto desmoronando aos poucos. Ou se apenas não se importavam.

Andara se informando. Quando não amanhecia ali, Potter ia ao cemitério onde seus pais estavam enterrados. Ou visitava o marco em memória de Black. Ou o túmulo de Lupin na Floresta Proibida. Não era um bom sinal alguém tão jovem e aparentemente feliz, ser tão obcecado por mortos.

Não que Severus se julgasse um exemplo de sanidade mental. Pelo contrário. Ele entendia demais de obsessões. Aprendera na própria pele o preço delas. E seus prazeres também.

Primeiro fora seu amor não correspondido por Black. Depois seu desejo por poder. Depois a busca insana por redenção. Agora era Potter.

Sabia que desejava o garoto, desde antes de Albus morrer. Ignorara esse desejo. Era seu professor, estavam em guerra e, muito em breve, Severus seria visto como um traidor. E até então era só desejo, e desejos podem ser satisfeitos em outros corpos.

Quando Potter salvou sua vida no final da batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas e depois limpou seu nome usando as memórias que Albus deixara, sentiu-se grato.

Mas nem desejo nem gratidão explicavam que ficasse parado no frio de mais uma manhã para vigiar o que Potter fazia na frente daquele túmulo. O nome disse era obsessão. E medo de que Potter desmoronasse de vez e não tivesse ninguém para juntar os cacos.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

A professora McGonagall era diretora de Hogwarts há cinco anos, mas Harry ainda esperava ver o professor Dumbledore atrás da escrivaninha sempre que entrava naquela sala. E não no retrato, piscando para ele antes de voltar a fingir que dormia.

Mesmo assim, sorriu para a velha bruxa, como era o esperado. Sabia porque estava aqui e, pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, estava realmente satisfeito de atender o desejo de alguém. Tornar-se professor em Hogwarts era a melhor coisa que podia lhe acontecer nesse momento.

Estava para dizer exatamente isso quando Snape entrou na sala.

Ainda usava o mesmo tipo de vestes negras e capas longas de quando Harry ingressara em Hogwarts como estudante. Talvez seu cabelo estivesse um pouco menos seboso, mas ainda era totalmente negro. Seus olhos ainda não mostravam nenhuma emoção e, como naquela época, pareciam enxergar Harry pelo avesso.

O arrepio que sentiu, no entanto, não era de asco ou medo. Era de excitação pura e quase brutal. Não via Snape desde o seu julgamento e nunca reagira assim a ele. Mas havia algo de perigoso e letal no professor de poções que deixou Harry totalmente alerta. Como não se sentia há muito tempo.

Como fazia desde que percebeu que homens o atraiam bem mais que garotas, Harry sufocou o sentimento, escondeu o interesse e agiu civilizadamente ao retribuir o cumprimento de Snape.

Seu rosto era sereno quando se voltou para a diretora, mas seu coração estava acelerado. Harry não sabia de onde vinha essa súbita onda de atração por Snape, nem queria descobrir. Estava determinado a sufocá-la e esquecer. Tinha prática nisso.

-Severus, que bom que está aqui. Acabei de dizer a Harry o quanto ficaríamos felizes em tê-lo conosco no próximo ano letivo. Tenho certeza que você concorda comigo.

-Ficaríamos encantados, senhor Potter.

Havia uma ironia e um descaso tão acentuados na voz de Snape que Harry sentiu o velho desejo de irritá-lo renascer. Contradizer Snape, deixá-lo zangado, era sempre estimulante.

Harry foi o mais cínico possível ao responder:

-Eu também ficarei encantado de trabalhar com você, Severus. – Sentiu um arrepio ao chamar o ex-professor pelo nome pela primeira vez. – Eu estou aqui justamente para aceitar a proposta da diretora McGonagall.

E durante o resto da conversa, Harry tentou não reparar no tamanho e na elegância das mãos de Snape. Nem no quanto sua voz era grave e sensual.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Severus observou Potter parar na porta do Salão Principal e trocar algumas palavras com um grupo de corvinais antes de vir até a mesa dos professores e começar a jantar.

Como sempre Potter, foi gentil com os alunos, com os professores e até com Severus. Tudo parecia normal, saudável e quase idílico. Mas Severus via os pequenos sinais. E eles vinham na forma de um olhar perdido quando Potter achava que ninguém o observava, ou nos passeios noturnos que indicavam noites mal dormidas, ou das inúmeras manhãs na frente do túmulo de Albus, que preocupavam Severus mais que tudo.

Estava disposto a tirar algumas coisas a limpo. A ter certeza que o maldito Potter estava pelo menos razoavelmente bem, o que duvidava. Levara meses se aproximando do ex-aluno. Enfim, chegara a noite onde ia arriscar uma conversa mais íntima. Esperava que a proximidade do Natal e seu habitual efeito depressivo nos mais solitários cooperassem com seus planos.

Passou em seus alojamentos antes de seguir até o escritório de Potter. Queria dar um tempo para que ele relaxasse, antes de aparecer por lá.

Quando Potter abriu a porta para Severus, tinha novamente a expressão surpresa e vulnerável. Desde que começara a se aproximar de Potter, Severus o surpreendera várias vezes olhando como se estivesse perdido. E hoje, ele parecia mais frágil.

Convidou Severus para entrar. Como sempre a sala parecia aconchegante e bagunçada. Como o dono.

Severus fingiu não ver a menção de Potter de ir sentar-se à escrivaninha e foi até o sofá em frente à lareira, forçando seu anfitrião a segui-lo.

No tapete entre o sofá e a lareira, havia uma bagunça de almofadas, cobertas e cartões que diziam claramente que Severus interrompera o descanso de Potter.

Ignorou tudo isso e sentou-se em uma das pontas do sofá.

-Aceita um chá, professor? Um vinho? Algo mais forte?

-Um vinho está ótimo. Mas só se me acompanhar – Fez uma breve pausa, antes de concluir. -, Harry.

Potter tensionou-se nitidamente ao ouvir seu nome, mas não protestou. Serviu o vinho e sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá. O mais longe possível de Severus.

O vinho era bom. E Severus deu-se alguns instantes para apreciá-lo devidamente antes de perguntar:

-Vai realmente passar o Natal na escola?

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Snape chegou na hora que Harry estava lendo os convites para festas de Natal que recebera. Os convites de amigos, de alguns conhecidos e até de perfeitos estranhos para que ele comparecesse a festas dos mais diferentes tipos.

Alguns dos convites, como de Mione e Ron, eram carinhosos. Outros engraçados. E havia alguns positivamente insanos. Uma mulher até sugeria que se Harry não fosse a casa dela era porque ele se tornara uma pessoa arrogante e cruel. Harry não fazia idéia de quem era a pessoa. Mas conhecia o tipo.

Sempre se julgavam donos dele. Com direito a pedaços de sua vida. A exigir que ele cumprisse expectativas absurdas. Não iria à festa dessa mulher. Não iria à festa no Ministério. Não iria à festa dos Weasley, não iria a lugar nenhum.

Estava cansado demais disso tudo. Cheio de se sentir um boneco nas mãos do Ministério e até mesmo de seus amigos, com suas expectativas amorosas e solícitas. Hermione dizia no convite que tinha mais uma bruxa para apresentar a Harry, e Ron acrescentara um bilhete dizendo que George e ele iam levar Harry numa boate famosa por sua enorme quantidade de garotas bonitas. Harry se perguntava se os amigos realmente não percebiam ou se simplesmente tentavam mudá-lo. Encaixá-lo no perfil de herói perfeito. Na merda do estereotipo que ele nunca pedira.

Por isso seu humor estava volátil enquanto servia o vinho para Snape.

O súbito tesão que sentira por ele, meses atrás, não diminuíra. Pelo contrário. Quanto mais Harry o sufocava, mais se intensificava. E a sensação de vazio em sua vida se intensificava junto. Cada vez mais, Harry se perguntava se valia a pena tentar atingir a normalidade que buscava desde de sempre. Se valia à pena ter lutado tanto, ter perdido tanto e continuar sufocando seus sentimentos, seus desejos. E se sentindo patético e anormal por se masturbar pensando em Snape.

Sentou-se o mais longe possível dele. Não confiava em seus impulsos essa noite. Observou Snape degustar o vinho. O nariz grande se destacava no perfil dele. E Harry queria beijá-lo ali e no resto do corpo também. E chamá-lo de Severus em voz alta novamente.

Respondeu a pergunta de Snape com uma afirmativa muda. O que provocou uma réplica levemente mordaz:

-Tantos convites e vai ficar aqui?

-Pelo que sei, você também vai.

-Não tenho tantos fãs e admiradores.

Harry se irritou. Ultimamente só Snape conseguiu fazê-lo sentir algo. Normalmente desejo ou irritação. Vinha contendo tanto o tesão que a raiva escapou ao controle, e Harry praticamente gritou:

-Você os quer? São seus. Não preciso disso. Nunca quis nada disso.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Severus realmente se surpreendeu com a explosão de mau humor de Potter. As coisas deviam estar piores do que ele supunha. E agora que destampara o caldeirão, Potter não parecia capaz de conter-se novamente. Erguera-se do sofá e estava esbravejando com Severus.

-Pode levar. Sempre quis isso não é, Snape? Fama. Um bando de idiotas babando por você. Quer saber? Você merece. De verdade. Se ferrou tanto quanto eu na merda daquela guerra. Merece ser um herói. Merece ser "O" herói. – O garoto estava respirando rápido e curto. – Vai ver se isso é bom. – Potter jogou um convite na cara de Severus. – Ou isso. "Se não vier na minha festa é um arrogante". Ou então "meu amigo, trepe com todas as piranhas do mundo porque eu casei cedo e não posso mais". Ou quem sabe "case-se Harry e seja tão feliz quanto eu e Ron". E eu nem mesmo tenho tesão por mulher. Ou quem sabe você queira a notificação oficial do Ministro que exige sua presença como enfeite de luxo na merda da porra da droga do inferno da festa de Natal no Ministério.

Potter levou as costas da mão até a boca. Mesmo assim ele não conseguiu sufocar o soluço.

Severus queria realmente ajudar o garoto. Mas esse nível de descontrole era perigoso demais. Potter era um bruxo poderoso, e Severus ainda se lembrava do efeito de alguns de seus descontroles emocionais no passado. Por isso exigiu:

-Controle-se, professor Potter.

As únicas coisas que obteve foram uma risada irônica e a visão dos dois dedos do meio de Potter, que retrucou:

-Lambe meu rabo.

Severus sentiu uma vontade enorme de socar o idiota na sua frente. Mas a máscara de serenidade rachara e ele podia ver a dor e a solidão de Potter. Severus conhecia demais aqueles sentimentos para se deixar enganar. Havia também raiva e um toque de loucura. Potter precisava de um choque para sair desse estado de pré-surto. Por isso Severus não o socou. Apenas sorriu e respondeu:

-Essa deve ter sido sua única boa idéia na vida, Potter.

Enquanto o significado das palavras dele penetrava no cérebro de Potter, Severus se ergueu e aproximou-se cauteloso.

Falava baixo e firme, como se estivesse lidando com um dos animais selvagens de Hagrid:

-Você ia gostar disso. Ser chupado e fodido por alguém que soubesse o que estava fazendo. Alguém que não te achasse um santo intocável.

Potter o olhava mesmerizado. Quando Severus se aproximou até quase tocá-lo, Potter apenas assentiu. Severus tinha certeza que ele não se dera conta do gesto afirmativo. Mesmo assim continuou.

-E a menos que me peça desculpas e me diga para sair daqui agora, é isso que eu vou fazer.

Esperou que Potter dissesse alguma coisa. Em vão.

Tomando o silêncio como um convite, Severus o puxou bruscamente para mais perto e o beijou.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Harry agarrou-se a Snape. A voz daquele desgraçado era a coisa mais pornográfica que já ouvira.

Recusando-se a pensar ou hesitar, Harry se deixou despir. Sua única vez com outro homem não passou de uma punheta mútua no banheiro de um bar trouxa. Dessa vez seria diferente.

Já estava nu quando Snape o deitou no tapete, recostado sobre as almofadas. Riu alto quando, com um feitiço, Snape arremessou todos os convites no fogo. Sentia-se intensamente vivo, depois de muito tempo.

Gemeu sem pudor quando Snape, ainda totalmente vestido, deitou-se sobre ele e voltou a beijá-lo na boca. De olhos fechados sentiu esses beijos irem para seu pescoço, peito. Sentiu a língua de Snape lambendo seu mamilo, depois os dentes dele mordendo com força no lugar.

-Ah! Delícia! – Foi tudo que conseguiu sussurrar.

Snape continuou provocando-o ali mais um pouco. Harry gemia e contorcia-se. E arqueou corpo quando teve o pau lambido e depois chupado com avidez.

Não havia enrolação ou frases românticas. Snape praticamente o devorava, e era exatamente o que Harry queria.

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso, quando Snape o fez erguer as pernas e realmente passou a língua pelo seu traseiro. Primeiro ele beijou, lambeu e mordiscou as nádegas de Harry. Depois começou a passar a língua entre elas, lambendo, chupando, beijando o rabo de Harry.

Quando a língua de Snape o fodeu pela primeira vez, Harry soltou um grito rouco, quase um uivo. Nunca imaginara uma sensação dessas. Agarrava-se ao tapete e arqueava o corpo, delirando com o que Snape estava fazendo.

Harry gemia palavrões e incoerências. As mãos de Snape apertando suas coxas para mantê-las abertas o machucavam. O que só aumentava seu tesão. Sentia que poderia gozar assim, com Snape metendo e tirando a língua do seu rabo, sem nem mesmo tocar no seu pau novamente.

Então Snape substituiu a língua por um dedo. Doeu por causa do jeito meio rude dele, e Harry gemeu.

Sem parar de mover o dedo dentro dele, apenas diminuindo a brusquidão, Snape o olhou por entre suas pernas e perguntou:

-Primeira vez?

-É. – Harry mais gemeu do que falou. Já se acostumara à intrusão e a dor estava se tornando prazer.

Por isso fez que sim, quase suplicando, quando Snape perguntou se tinha certeza de que queria continuar. Só o sorriso faminto de Snape antes de voltar a chupar seu pau já teria valido a resposta. Mas Harry esqueceu isso, seu nome, a estranheza de sua posição e dos dedos – agora eram dois – de Snape no seu rabo. A boca em seu pau e os dedos que o fodiam estavam transformando o mundo em um caleidoscópio de sensações e gemidos. Harry mal conseguiu falar quando teve de avisar:

-Eu vou gozar.

Severus apenas o chupou mais intensamente, e Harry teve a melhor gozada da sua vida.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Severus sentiu o sêmen de Potter em sua boca. E o corpo do garoto contrair-se e relaxar. Ouviu seus gemidos e os palavrões que ele falava. Aquilo era enlouquecedor. E tinha de parar de pensar em Potter como garoto.

Definitivamente não era um garoto que tinha entre os braços. Esse homem entregue, totalmente desbocado e carente de sexo e do tipo de prazer que Severus podia e queria proporcionar definitivamente não era um garoto.

Deu uma última lambida no pau de Potter que já amolecia. Recebeu um gemido lânguido de resposta. E um muxoxo de reclamação quando tirou os dedos do traseiro dele.

Deitou-se sobre Potter e o beijou. Sentiu os braços dele em torno do seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto. Foi sua vez de gemer. Era inebriante ser desejado assim.

Afastou suas vestes e abriu suas calças sem deixar de beijá-lo. Usou um feitiço não-verbal para se lubrificar e virou Potter de lado, deitando-se atrás dele. Teria preferido outra posição, mas era a primeira vez de Potter e seria melhor assim.

Pressionou seu pau contra aquele traseiro virgem e sentiu Potter ficar tenso.

-Relaxa. Você vai gostar.

Potter respirou fundo, um pouco tremulamente. Era visível seu esforço para obedecer. Severus evocou um espelho do tamanho deles e o posicionou de frente para Potter.

Esfregava seu pau no traseiro de Potter e passava a mão por seu peito e barriga, tentando relaxá-lo.

-Olhe para o espelho. Veja. Você está perfeito assim. – Severus beijou-lhe o pescoço e mordeu de leve sua orelha. – Quer que eu te foda?

Potter apenas assentiu. Severus queria ouvir, por isso insistiu:

-Responde. Quer que eu coma você?

-Quero. – A voz de Potter era rouca e sensual.

Severus sorriu contra seu pescoço e levantou uma das pernas de Potter, colocando-o outra vez em posição. Pressionou novamente seu pau, forçando a entrada. Potter gemeu, mas dessa vez não ficou tenso.

-Diz o que você quer, Potter.

-Hummmm...

-Não é para gemer. É para dizer.

-Me fode. Me come. Mete com força.

Severus obedeceu. Potter deu um pequeno grunhido e franziu a testa. Com paciência, Severus esperou que ele se acostumasse antes de ir se aprofundando no corpo do garoto. E aumentando a força e velocidade de suas investidas.

Potter gemia e virava o rosto para beijar Severus. Depois ficava de frente ao espelho, vendo-se ser possuído.

Severus segurava Potter com força contra o corpo e foi acelerando os movimentos. Sua capa cobria Potter parcialmente, o que fazia Severus sentir que possuía mais que o corpo dele. Parecia que estava se apossando de Potter como um todo.

Uma estocada certeira atingiu a próstata de Potter, fazendo-o gemer:

-Severus!

Alguma coisa na forma de Potter dizer seu nome afetou Severus, que gozou com uma exclamação abafada.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Harry só lembrou de mandar um cartão agradecendo a Molly e Mione o convite para as festas de Natal na manhã do dia vinte e três. Mesmo assim porque recebeu outro cartão do Ministério exigindo a confirmação de presença na festa daquela noite. E já que ia recusar um, não custava nada recusar os outros. Convites de desconhecidos e pessoas com quem falara apenas uma ou duas vezes na vida foram ignorados. Normalmente acabavam na lareira. Jogados por Severus.

Porque agora ele vinha todas as noites. E mesmo que sempre fosse embora antes de amanhecer, sua presença afastava a sensação de estar caindo no vazio que Harry sentia.

Harry não sabia o que tinham e nem estava preocupado com rótulos. O que ele sabia é que Severus vinha ao seu quarto todas as noites, e que na maioria delas acabavam despidos no tapete ou na cama de Harry. E mesmo nas poucas noites que não trepavam como coelhos, valia a pena ter Severus ali. Eles conversavam. E Harry estava fascinado pelo que ouvia.

Por isso não era de estranhar que Harry se esquecesse de responder aos convites. E nem que não se lembrasse dos amigos durante o Natal.

Na véspera, Severus o convidou para ir até o seu quarto. De madrugada, quando Harry quis partir, Severus não deixou. Dormiram juntos pela primeira vez.

Passaram a manhã na cama. Era libertador trepar com Severus. Não havia tabus. Se um deles quisesse uma coisa bastava pedir. O outro faria ou não, dependendo de suas vontades ou de seu gosto. Severus era dominador na cama e fora dela. Mas Harry gostava. Sentia-se seguro em uma bolha de felicidade. Evitava pensar. Não queria saber o que estava sentindo, ou pensar no que significava para Severus. Só queria se sentir assim. Contente. Saciado.

Em público eram mais que corteses. A diretora já comentara o quanto a amizade deles era inspiradora para a ela. Harry quase riu ao ouvir o termo "amizade", mas naquela noite, enquanto lambia o peito de Severus pensou que gostaria que eles fossem realmente amigos. Mas Severus gemeu quando Harry mordeu um ponto especialmente sensível, e ele não pensou em mais nada.

Estava seguro nesse micro universo de sensações e companheirismo. E pensar, querer ou mesmo perguntar sobre sentimentos podia acabar com ela.

Então, logo depois do ano novo, Mione e Ron vieram visitar Harry.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Faltavam apenas dois dias para terminar as férias de fim de ano, e Severus pretendia aproveitar o máximo de tempo com Harry.

Vinha se perguntando onde essa história iria acabar. Harry estava mais tranqüilo. Talvez até demais. Não visitava mais os túmulos, não tinha mais aquele olhar perdido de tempos em tempos. Era como se a simples presença de Severus preenchesse um enorme vazio na vida do garoto. Por mais que isso fizesse bem ao ego de Severus, não lhe parecia um bom sinal.

Decidiu que não ia esperar a noite para ver Harry. Um pouco de sexo vespertino faria bem aos dois. Pegou um vidro de poção lubrificante muito especial e saiu de suas masmorras em direção ao quarto de Harry.

No saguão principal, encontrou com Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Harry não entrava em detalhes, mas Severus já percebera que ele andava cansado das interferências dos amigos. Os Weasley o cumprimentaram rapidamente. Eles vinham da direção dos alojamentos de Harry, e o aspecto alterado em seus rostos não agradou Severus nem um pouco.

Retribuiu o cumprimento e observou-os sair pela porta principal antes de praticamente disparar pelos corredores até o quarto de Harry. Estava tendo presságios ruins, e, se havia algo que aprendera como espião, é que seus prognósticos, em especial os ruins, quase sempre estavam certos.

Teve de diminuir o passo quando avistou um grupo de alunos caminhando ruidosamente pelo corredor. Fechou a cara para eles, o que fez com que se afastassem o mais rapidamente possível e Severus pudesse acelerar o passo novamente.

Nem mesmo bateu à porta da sala de trabalho de Harry. Estava entreaberta, o que nunca acontecia. Não o encontrou lá e foi direto para o quarto.

Sua intuição estava certa. Harry estava parado em frente a um espelho enorme, usando só uma calça jeans e aplicando uma série de feitiços no peito, braços e barriga. Parecia uma versão menor e mais localizada do Sectumsempra. Havia sangue. Muito. E Harry estava ficando anormalmente pálido. Mas ele não desviava os olhos do espelho e continuava se ferindo.

Severus se aproximou cautelosamente. Pelo reflexo viu que lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do garoto sem que ele se importasse com elas.

Chamou suavemente:

-Harry.

Nenhuma resposta.

-Potter, me dê essa varinha. – Deu sua melhor voz de comando.

Só então Harry reagiu. Não entregou a varinha, mas parou os feitiços. Parecia em choque.

-Eu preciso, Severus. – Sua voz soava monótona e fria.

Severus falou com ele suavemente, como se não houvesse nada de assustador em Harry com o peito coberto de sangue:

-Precisa do quê?

-Da dor.

-Você gosta de sentir dor?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

-Mas quer sentir?

-Eu preciso.

Severus entendeu. Precisar é muito diferente de querer. Se Harry precisava sentir dor, ele ajudaria. Mas antes ia pelo menos tentar entender.

-Por que você precisa disso, Harry?

Sua única resposta foi Harry ficar mais agitado e apontar a varinha novamente para o próprio peito. Severus decidiu que era melhor ajudar primeiro e entender depois.

-Está tudo bem. – Colocou a mão sobre a de Harry, impedindo que ele recomeçasse. – Eu vou te ajudar a sentir dor. Mas não assim. Desse jeito é perigoso.

-Quer me machucar?

Severus sempre se abismava em como alguém tão forte podia ser tão frágil ao mesmo tempo.

-Não. Eu não quero ferir você. Mas se você precisa, eu vou fazer isso. Confia em mim?

Em resposta, Harry lhe entregou a varinha. Severus aceitou-a. Precisou de um feitiço para fechar os cortes no corpo de Harry.

-Dispa-se e fique de quatro na beirada da cama. – ordenou, ainda falando o mais suavemente possível. - Vai doer, Harry. Eu prometo.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Harry despiu-se automaticamente. Manteve os olhos em Severus. Viu que o amante fez três feitiços: um para manter o quarto aquecido, outro para lacrá-lo e mais um para evitar que qualquer som escapasse dali.

Nu, no meio do quarto, esperou Severus livrar-se dos sapatos e da maior parte da roupa, ficando apenas de calça.

Quando viu que Severus estava pronto, assumiu a posição que ele ordenara. Não lhe importava nem um pouco o que Severus pretendia fazer, contando que doesse. Precisava sentir dor no corpo ou ia enlouquecer. A conversa com os amigos ainda doía, mas Harry se sentia incapaz de lidar com suas emoções. A velha sensação de perda de propósito e de vazio voltara de forma avassaladora.

Ele precisava de dor. E contava que Severus soubesse proporcioná-la. Mesmo assim o primeiro tapa o pegou desprevenido, e ele jogou corpo para frente, soltando uma exclamação de susto.

Sua bunda ardia. Os olhos de Harry encheram de lágrimas. Era disso que precisa. E Severus estava lhe dando o que necessitava para lidar com suas emoções confusas.

Voltou à posição inicial. Queria mais. Precisava de mais. Severus o entendeu e voltou a bater. Harry empinava o corpo a cada golpe, mas não se afastou mais. Nem gritou ou reclamou, apenas dava pequenos gemidos. Os únicos outros sons no quarto eram os estalos dos tapas e a respiração ofegante de Severus.

E suas emoções começaram a se tornar mais nítidas. Raiva pela invasão de sua vida. Raiva dele mesmo por permitir isso. Os tapas estalavam e a dor aumentava. E Harry finalmente conseguia sentir. Raiva e culpa por não ser grato aos amigos por cuidarem dele. Dor e cólera pela expressão chocada de Hermione quando disse que era gay. Fúria e mágoa pela reação de Ron, agindo como se Harry fosse uma ameaça a sua masculinidade. Sua bunda ardia tanto que parecia pegar fogo, lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto de Harry, mas ele não se importava. Os tapas ajudavam-no a entender, a sentir. A não se afogar no desespero por seu melhor amigo pensar que ele pudesse estar doente, porque gostava de homens. Medo de que eles tivessem alguma razão. Solidão. A sensação de estar se perdendo no vazio que sua vida era. E desejo. Desejo por Severus. Por seu humor seco e pela liberdade que ele lhe dava.

Então Harry gritou. Toda sua dor, raiva e mágoa saíram na forma de um grito, quase urro. Severus parou de bater nele e puxou Harry para um abraço. Sentando-se na cama, ele colocou Harry no colo. O tecido da calça arranhando a bunda machucada. Dor, desejo e a sensação de estar expurgado de todo o veneno do mundo se misturavam na mente e no coração de Harry.

Severus arfava pelo esforço físico, e Harry podia sentir o pau dele duro contra suas coxas. Só os deuses sabiam o quanto Harry precisava ser fodido naquele instante. Praticamente arrancou as calças de Severus e mal deu tempo do amante lançar um feitiço lubrificante antes de se empalar nele.

Doía. Mas Harry não se importou. Cavalgou rápido, agarrando com força o cabelo de Severus. Gozou, mas continuou a mover-se cada vez mais rápido até sentir que Severus gozava também.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Severus acariciava a cabeça de Harry. Passada a explosão emocional, os dois ficaram deitados. Quietos em meio do caos. Só depois de um longo tempo, Harry se moveu, dando um gemido incomodado.

-Está doendo?

-Bastante.

Severus girou na cama, ficando de frente para Harry. O amante estava corado. Provavelmente se envergonhava de seu descontrole. Severus sentia-se levemente embaraçado por ter ficado tão excitado ao bater em Harry. Há muito tempo causar dor não tinha esse efeito nele.

Talvez fosse porque Harry consentira. Ou porque a bunda dele ficando vermelha e marcada pelos tapas que Severus lhe dava fosse realmente irresistível. Ou talvez apenas não pudesse resistir ao tesão que o amante lhe provocava.

Ficaram se olhando um tempo antes de Severus perguntar:

-Quer que eu acabe com a dor?

Harry assentiu e Severus o virou de bruços. Não pôde conter-se e beijou a bunda marcada ainda quente e bastante vermelha de Harry. Fez pequenos feitiços que curavam o estrago da surra e do sexo sem cuidado que tiveram. Harry parecia relaxado e confiante.

Quando Severus terminou, voltou a deitar ao lado de Harry. O garoto o abraçou e encostou a testa na sua.

-Gosto quando você cuida de mim. Me sinto seguro.

-Não se acostume. Não sou uma pessoa fácil.

-Eu sei. – Harry deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. – Mas você me preenche. Me dá segurança. Me faz sentir capaz de lidar com minha vida.

-Eu apenas trepo com você.

-Não. Você me toca. De verdade. Nunca foi assim antes. E não é porque você é do gênero certo para mim. É só porque é você.

-Idiota.

Mas Severus entendia. Harry e ele combinavam. Tortos, defeituosos, machucados e intensos. Se tivessem bom senso se afastariam. Havia outros homens para qualquer um deles. Mas Severus sabia que não iam fazer isso. Sabia que as coisas entre eles seriam um inferno nos momentos ruins. Mas os bons momentos compensariam. Mesmo que isso bons momentos envolvessem espancar o idiota romântico que estava beijando seu pescoço.

-Severus?

-Humm?

-Você gostou de me bater.

-Cala a boca.

Severus soube que estava perdido quando Harry riu.

_snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry / snarry _

Harry lambeu o pau de Severus lentamente, provocando-o. Estavam juntos há quase dois anos e ele sabia exatamente como deixar o amante descontrolado. Continuando com o plano meticuloso de fazer Severus implorar, lambeu também suas virilhas, seu rabo, fodendo-o de leve com a língua. Voltou a chupá-lo e lamber seu pau e suas bolas.

-Pára de enrolar, garoto.

-Vai fazer o que eu pedi?

Sabia que era loucura o que queria. Mas aprendera a lidar com seus demônios internos. Por isso riu quando Severus respondeu meio gemendo:

-Nem fodendo.

-Mas é fodendo que eu quero. – Harry estava se esfregando em Severus e beijando o seu pescoço. – Eu confio em você. Por favor. Só uma vez.

-Você não vai desistir, não é?

-Não.

Pela expressão de Severus, Harry soube que ele faria. E que não estava nem um pouco contrariado com a idéia. Fechou os olhos e entregou o controle de tudo a Severus.

O amante o fez deitar-se de costas. Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu o toque suave de seda sobre seu rosto.

-Abra os olhos, Harry. Quero que veja o que vou fazer com você.

Obedeceu. Severus ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e usou magia e uma tira de seda negra para prender as mãos de Harry na cabeceira da cama. Estava indefeso e submisso. Não tinha problema. Severus cuidaria dele.

Ergueu um pouco o pescoço para que o amante ajeitasse outra faixa de seda sob seu pescoço. Observou-o dar um nó corrediço e sorriu em expectativa.

Severus passou a mão por todo corpo de Harry, até chegar nos quadris. Entendendo a ordem implícita, Harry ergueu-os e apoiou os calcanhares nos ombros de Severus.

Sentiu o amante fodendo-o lentamente. Fechou os olhos, e Severus parou. Deu um pequeno riso nervoso e tornou a abri-los.

Viu Severus executar o feitiço e sentiu que o nó em seu pescoço ia se apertando. Arfou.

Quanto mais fundo Severus se enterrava em seu corpo, mais a faixa se apertava. Harry não conseguia mais respirar. De olhos bem abertos, via Severus encarando-o atentamente enquanto o fodia. Mais rápido, mais fundo, e o nó mais e mais apertado. Harry sentia que estava prestes a desmaiar. Podia morrer. Sua vida estava nas mãos de Severus. Mas não sentiu medo. Apenas tesão. Seu corpo tinhas espasmos incontroláveis em busca de oxigênio. Era enlouquecedor.

Quando atingiu o limite do que podia agüentar, Severus soltou o nó tão subitamente, que o ar em seus pulmões o deixou tonto e o fez gozar.

Ainda arfava, tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando Severus se inclinou e o beijou antes de gozar também.

Quando Severus deitou-se a seu lado e o abraçou, Harry teve certeza que não estava mais vazio e sozinho. Estava inteiro, livre. E feliz.

FIM


End file.
